


Any dragons need slaying?

by serendipitous_rambles



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Anne helps him, F/M, Gilbert's upset, Married Shirbert, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Anne comforts Gilbert after a difficult day in the office.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 167





	Any dragons need slaying?

Anne looked up from her book when she heard the front door close a little heavier than it usually did, followed by a deep sigh. Beside her chair was little Jem's cot, their 9 month old son. He was sound asleep, so Anne put the book down and stood up, scooping her skirts up with her as she went to investigate. 

The hall was empty, but Gilbert's hat and coat were hanging on the rack. The staircase started close to the door, so Anne peered around the bannister and there she saw him. 

Gilbert sat with his head in his hands and he leaned his elbows on his knees. He hadn't managed to climb the stairs, seeming to have stumbled backwards from the door in a daze to plop himself down on the third step.

This always happened after he'd had a bad day in the office.

Anne slowly knelt down before him, reaching out to gently touch his arm. He lifted his head out of his hands at her touch, and she could see him holding back tears.

"Any dragons around here need slaying?" She smiled, trying to cheer him up.

He managed a small smile, sliding over so she could join him on the step. She linked her arm around his, leaning her head against his shoulder as he lowered his head to rest on top of hers.

"I guess today wasn't very good." She hugged his arm, feeling him shake slightly with silent tears.

After a moment he composed himself, and in a low voice he muttered, "It was a little girl. Barely a year old. And she...we couldn't... _ I  _ couldn't save her."

Anne lifted her head, taking his face in both her palms. "Listen to me. It's not your fault. I'm sure you did everything you could. But sometimes... sometimes that isn't enough."

He shook his head, and Anne wiped away the tear that fell with her thumb. "But she was so young. And I couldn't stop thinking...what if it was Jem? She was only a few months older than him."

His forehead fell forward against her shoulder and she wrapped her arms around him. He seemed so small despite towering over her, so young and fragile. 

"The world is cruel sometimes and we can't help it. But you've saved so many other lives. And your family? We're safe and healthy. It's horrible and unfair that this happened today, but you have to go on because other people are going to need your help."

"I can't help thinking what I could've done." He mumbled against her shoulder.

"You did all you could."

He sighed, hugging Anne close to him.

"It's ok to be upset." She whispered, pulling him tighter. 

But little Jem started crying, breaking the sombre silence. Anne jumped up, Gilbert following. He stood in the door frame watching Anne soothe the baby, and suddenly everything seemed a little better. She was right, the world was a cruel place sometimes but here were some of the good moments. Seeing his little family made him more determined to be the best doctor he could be. Maybe he couldn't win every battle, but he knew he would have someone to help pick up the pieces afterwards.


End file.
